


Of Coffee Cups And Marriage Proposals

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs to learn when to not take Scott's things, especially if Derek gave it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee Cups And Marriage Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> One of my lovely Derek's linked me to [this pic](http://cdn.themetapicture.com/media/funny-marry-me-coffee-cups.jpg) while we were talking Scerek proposals for one of out 'verses. It was so cute, so I had to write a fic~

A cup of coffee moves into Scott's line of vision, and he takes it from Derek with a sleepy smile. “Thanks, babe,” he says with a sip, going through some of the papers spread out on Derek's table.

Across from him, Stiles rubs his eyes. “We've been up half the night. Where's _my_ coffee?”

Derek snorts as he takes a seat across from Scott, flipping through his own stack of research material. “Get your own. You know where the coffee machine is.”

“I don't know what Scott sees in you,” Stiles grumbles as he stares at his print out in front of him for another good minute before tossing it back onto the table in frustration. “This sucks. We're never going to find anything about this.”

Scott shrugs. “Maybe we will,” he says optimistically as he sets aside another stack of useless papers, sipping at his now half empty mug.

Stiles sidles up to Scott and snatches the coffee mug, taking a deep drink. “Hey!” Scott exclaims unhappily as Stiles drains his cup, and Derek makes a displeased sound from across the table.

“Your wolf boy can make you another,” Stiles replies before drinking the lasts dregs of coffee, looking into the cup, and then promptly chokes.

Scott takes back his cup and gives Stiles a few pats on the back. “Serves you right, man,” he says, staring at his cup forlornly to make more coffee appears before he notices words at the bottom of his cup.

[_marry me_](http://cdn.themetapicture.com/media/funny-marry-me-coffee-cups.jpg)

Scott's head shoots up, and he stares at Derek for a long moment before taking long strides around the table to grab Derek's face, pulling him into a hard kiss. “Yes,” he murmurs against Derek's lips, and Derek smiles widely before pulling him into another, longer kiss.

“Still, choking,” Stiles says between gasps for air, sitting on the couch with his head between his legs until his coughing subsides, but the sounds of kissing haven't. “Ugh, was I really just involved in your proposal to Scott?”

“Yes,” Derek says when he and Scott break for air, grinning wickedly before leaning to kiss down Scott's neck.

“Dude, learn not to steal my coffee,” Scott tells Stiles as he tilts his head to give Derek more access to his neck. “Mmm, I think the research is going to be put on hold. You should go grab breakfast or something.”

“Hate you so much right now, bro,” Stiles states as he pushes himself off the couch and grabs his bag, unceremoniously dumping all their research work into it. “Just don't fuck on the table. It's a pack rule. No fucking on research table.”

Scott smothers a laugh as Derek buries his face in his fiance's shoulder. “No promises if you don't leave now, man. We're gonna need a horizontal surface _soon_.”

Stiles makes a face hurrying for the door. “We're going to have a pack meeting, and I'm voting Lydia the new alpha. She could take you!”

“I just got engaged, Stiles. I'm kinda only thinking about one thing right now.”

“Fine, fine! Congratulations! Now, go fuck your fiance's brains out,” Stiles concedes as he runs out the door before Derek can hit him with the book he grabbed and threw in Stiles' direction, his face still buried in Scott's neck.

“For once, Stiles has a good idea,” Derek mutters, sucking a hickey into the junction between Scott's neck and shoulder.

Scott laughs, and it turns into a moan when Derek's teeth graze his neck. “Two, since I don't _actually_ want to fuck you on the table,” he admits, stepping away from Derek who whines low in his throat at the separation. “C'mon, you have a big bed we've gotta put through it's paces. Gotta see if it can handle two, newly engaged werewolves.”

Derek laughs, taking Scott's hand in his with a mischievous glint in his eye. “And if it can't, we'll buy a bigger bed. Call it a wedding present,” he replies dragging Scott up the spiral staircase, up to his bedroom, both of them kissing and laughing the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, hate anon. Going through my Scerek tag, are you? Well, have fun. I'm archiving everything before deleting everything as spam. Go fuck yourself, and I'm gonna go write some spite porn for everyone else's enjoyment~


End file.
